We meet again
by Klaroline
Summary: Klaus et Caroline se retrouvent mais pas dans les meilleurs conditions ... OS - Saison 5 Laissez moi une trace de votre passage ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Suffering, Pain and Reunion

Bonjour tout le monde :D  
Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit y a pas longtemps ... Le temps peut être de patienter avant une autre histoire !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y en a d'autres qui sont en cours d'écriture et devraient sûrement arriver bientôt ;)  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Encore une fois. Encore une fois, il les avaient attaqués, menacés et torturés. Encore une fois ils avaient souffert, pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître auparavant. Silas était bien trop fort, que pouvaient-ils faire contre lui ?  
Les attraper, les torturer puis les relacher jusqu'à une prochaine fois. C'était ça, son petit jeu.

Cette année devait être différente: l'entrée à l'université, les Originaux partis à la Nouvelle-Orléans ... Tout devait aller mieux dans leur vie. Puis ils ont appris la vraie raison du départ de Klaus, la mort de Bonnie, que Silas était le double de Stefan, et que ce dernier n'était jamais revenu. La mort de Bonnie les avaient profondément atteint, on avait dû empêché Elena d'éteindre son humanité une deuxième fois. La disparition de Stefan avait également complètement anéanti son frère. Ils avaient tenté de le retrouver, tout en évitant de se faire piéger par Silas. Mais en vain.  
Voila maintenant 6 mois, 6 mois qu'ils vivaient dans la peur, le même cauchemar à n'importe quel moment de la journée, ignorant quand est-ce qu'il allait frapper. Ils se serraient les coudes, devenant plus proche que jamais, essayant d'être fort, de ne pas perdre la guerre. Sans sorcière à leur côté, c'était encore plus dur et heureusement pour eux, Caroline avait découvert que Klaus leur avait laissé un peu de son sang en cas de besoin. Mais avec les mauvais tours de Silas, les stocks se vidaient dangereusement et ils allaient bientot en avaient bien essayés de s'échapper de Mystic Falls, mais Silas finissait toujours par les retrouver. Alors ils restaient là, à atteindre et à subir, en se disant que peut-être un jour, Silas se lasserait ou que quelqu'un viendrait les aider ou même que Stefan reviendrait. Les Originaux n'étaient jamais revenu, et même si Caroline avait parfois quelques contacts avec Klaus, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce que Silas leur faisait.

Aujourd'hui une fois de plus, Elena et Caroline rentraient des cours et Damon venait les chercher. Mais Silas s'en était pris à eux et ils se retrouvaient comme d'habitude, dans une des caves Lockwood à se faire torturer pendant des heures. Solidement attaché au mur, Damon essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire des ses liens afin d'empêcher qu'Elena ne se fasse transpercer le ventre. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, Caroline envoya valser Silas à l'autre bout de la cave. Elena se précipita vers Damon alors que Silas fonça sur Caroline.

- **RECREEZ-MOI LA CURE !** hurla-t-il en maintenant Caroline au mur.

- **Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas ! Nous n'avons plus de sorcière !** défendit Caroline en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du vieux vampire.

- **Tant pis pour vous,** lâcha-t-il avant de prendre l'apparence de Tyler.** Désolé, ça va faire mal ! **ricana-t-il avant de mordre Caroline à la gorge et au poignet. Elle hurla mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Enfin il la laissa tomber à terre et se retourna vers Damon et Elena en reprenant son apparence normal ... Enfin celle de Stefan ...

- **Nous n'avons plus de sang pour les morsures ...** souffla Elena les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir**, la réconforta Damon.

- **Je ne serais pas aussi sûr à votre place,** répondit Silas en s'approchant d'eux. Damon se leva et se plaça devant Elena pour la protéger mais Silas lui planta un pieu dans le ventre.  
Damon s'était fait poignarder un bon nombre de fois avant, mais se faire poignarder par la copie diabolique de son frère, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui. Elena essaya de retirer le pieu mais Silas tira trois fléchettes de verveine dans son cou et elle cria de douleur. Le vieux vampire reporta son attention sur la pauvre vampire blonde qui s'était relevée péniblement. Il prit un autre pieu et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Caroline, à quelques centimètres de son coeur. Elle retomba au sol, ne pouvant même plus crier, elle arracha difficilement le pieu et observant Elena, elles se firent un signe de tête et avant même que Silas n'atteigne Damon une fois de plus, Caroline s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Elle courait aussi vite que ses morsures le lui permettaient, ses larmes glissant le long de ses joues pour avoir laissée ses amis là-bas. Mais c'était leur plan, si ça tournait trop mal, celui qui pouvait s'enfuir s'enfuyait et tentait de trouver de l'aide. Après plus d'une heure de course, elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, la nuit pratiquement tombée. Ses morsures ne faisaient qu'empirer et il ne lui restait probablement que deux ou trois heures avant de mourir. Reprenant un grande bouffée d'air, elle se remit à courir pour échapper à Silas. "_**Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas à sa poursuite, et pourvu que Damon et Elena aillent bien ... Je ne vais pas mourir**_" pensait-elle, "_**Je vais trouver de l'aide et revenir vous sauver, je le promets !**_"

Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques kilomètres, des cris et des plaintes se faisaient entendre. Rebekah faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol, furieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et marcha dans la rue. Klaus la rattrapa et l'empoigna par le bras.

- **Reste ici Rebekah !** cria-t-il.

- **Laisse-moi partir Niklaus !**

- **Rebekah, s'il te plait calme-toi,** intervint Elijah à la porte.

- **Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille tous les deux ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous rejoindre !**

Klaus fixa Rebekah, essayant de la résonner, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se retrouna vers l'immense forêt de Louisiane à quelques pas de la maison, ne distinguant qu'une ombre à travers les arbres. C'est alors qu'apparu entre les branches, une Caroline épuisée, à moitié morte, pénant à marcher. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, reconnaissant à peine les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

- **Caroline ?** demanda Rebekah.

- **S'il vous plait ... aidez-moi ...** marmonna-t-elle avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Klaus lâcha sa soeur et se précipita vers Caroline. La prenant dans ses bras, il remarqua le sang sur son t-shirt ainsi que les deux morsures. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se transpercer le poignet et lui donner de son sang.

- **Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?** questionna Elijah, qui avait observé toute la scène.

Klaus secoua la tête, dans la même incompréhension que son frère.

Klaus entra dans sa chambre. Caroline était toujours endormie. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il attrapa son carnet et commença à dessiner. Caroline s'agita dans son sommeil et se mit à respirer fortement. Elle murmura un "non" et se mit à sangloter doucement. Klaus se leva, s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il la comtempla pendant un moment, se laissant bercer par sa respiration redevenue calme, oubliant pourquoi elle était là. Après ce qui parut une éternité, Caroline ouvrit les yeux difficilement, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle regarda Klaus et instinctivement, elle mit sa main à son cou, mais constata qu'il avait guéri. Elle souffla, fatiguée de toutes ses tortures. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, ne sâchant quoi dire dans de pareilles situations.

- **Comment te sens-tu ? **dit Klaus, gêné de se trouver aussi proche de Caroline dans son lit.

- **Bien mieux merci,** lui sourit Caroline.

Il se leva, prenant un air sérieux. Il devait lui demander, il le fallait. Il sentait que cette question allait être dur pour la jeune vampire mais il fallait qu'il sâche.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Caroline ?**

Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Si elle commençait à lui dire, il voudrait tout savoir. Et elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Lui, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Caroline se tenait là devant lui. Il venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la vie, mais cette fois-ci à son réveil, il avait été accueilli par un sourire. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il devait bien se l'avouer, elle lui avait énormément manqué.

- **Caroline,** réessaya Klaus en s'approchant d'elle. **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

- **Silas ...** chuchota Caroline, les larmes aux yeux.

Klaus soupira, marquant un temps de pause.

- **Je croyais qu'on s'en était débarrassé ...** avoua-t-il.

- **Toi oui,** répondit Caroline sèchement en se levant du lit. **Puisque tu es parti ...**

- **Tu sais bien que j'ai pas eu vraiment le choix ...**

- **Bien sûr ! Comment va Hayley ? Hein Klaus ?!** le coupa-t-elle.

- **Caroline ...**

- **Je suppose que Rebekah est heureuse ! Elle va devenir tante ! **s'énerva la belle blonde. **Et toi Klaus ? Comment tu vas ?! Tu es heureux ici ?**

- **Caroline s'il te plait, calme-toi ...**

- **Parce que nous aussi à Mystic Falls, on est heureux**, finit Caroline en étouffant un sanglot. **Tout est tellement super ...**

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

- **Aide-nous, je t'en supplie,** demanda Caroline dans le cou de Klaus.

- **Je vais t'aider, je te le promets,** répondit Klaus en embrassant son front. **Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.**

Caroline aquiesça et retourna se coucher. Avant que Klaus ne puisse franchir la porte, la voix de Caroline l'arrêta.

- **Klaus ! Il faut que je sâche si Elena et Damon vont bien ! Je les ai laissé seuls ...**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, sweetheart, je vais m'en occuper. Dors.** lui répondit-il gentiment.

- **Merci ...** finit Caroline en se rendormant à moitié.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça a plu :) Juste de quoi lire en attendant, et en espérant que vous me suivez toujours ! :p  
_A très bientot !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Thanks

_Ce qui devait n'être qu'un OS n'en sera finalement pas un ! Vous avez voulu une suite, la voici (enfin :p). Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il y a déjà trois chapitres de plus en attente._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Klaus était dans son atelier. Il avait eu besoin de se retrouver seul un moment, le retour de Caroline l'avait complètement chamboulé. Et surtout le pourquoi. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine et y croisa Rebekah, assise devant la table, jonglant entre ses ongles et un magazine de mode. Il ouvrit le frigo et y prit une poche de sang.

- **Alors toujours envie de partir d'ici ?** demanda Klaus malicieusement, se rappelant qu'hier ils s'étaient disputés à propos de son départ et qu'il avait essayé de l'en dissuader.

- **Hum ne me tente pas Nik,** sourit Rebekah faussement. **Comment va Caroline ?**

- **Tu t'en soucis ?** s'étonna Klaus en souriant. Voyant que Rebekah le regardait sans répondre, il continua: **j'ai veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Elle dormait encore quand je me suis levé ce matin. Je vais aller lui apporter ça**, expliqua-t-il en désignant la poche de sang.

- **Très bien. On en reparlera**, dit Rebekah en se levant pour sortir de la maison.

- **Où tu vas ?**

- **Tu t'en soucis ?** répondit Rebekah, se moquant de son frère.

Klaus grimaça alors que Rebekah lui adressa un charmant sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Il monta alors jusqu'à la chambre pour vérifier l'état de Caroline. En ouvrant la porte, il l'a découvrit sur le balcon, de dos à lui, surement perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, se placer à ses côtés et lui tendit la poche de sang, ne sâchant pas s'il devrait parler le premier. Par chance, c'est Caroline qui prit la parole.

- **Merci,** sourit-elle tout en prenant la poche et en commençant à boire.

Klaus lui rendit son sourire et ils se retournèrent tous les deux face à l'immense paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

- **Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?** demanda soudain Caroline.

Klaus soupira, il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à tout ça.

- **Je veux dire ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- J'en sais rien love ... Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment encore préoccupé**, répondit simplement Klaus.

Voyant que le visage de Caroline se décomposait, il s'empressa de rajouter:** Mais tu peux peut-être déjà commencer par appeler Elena.**

Le sourire de Caroline réapparu alors automatiquement et elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la chambre pour prendre son portable. Klaus ne put se retenir de rire.

- **Euh ... Klaus ? Je n'ai pas mon portable avec moi. J'ai..J'ai dû le laisser dans la cave lorsque Silas nous a ... Tu sais.**  
- **Tiens,** lui dit-il en lui donnant son portable.

- **Merci,** sourit Caroline en composant le numéro.

Ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien décrocher. Caroline s'inquiètait de plus en plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la dixième sonnerie, lorque Klaus s'apprêtait à dire à Caroline de laisser tomber qu'Elena répondit:

- **Allo ?**

- **Elena ! C'est Caroline ...**

- **Caroline ! Mon dieu tu es vivante ! Où es-tu ? **

- **Comment ça je suis vivante ?! Elena la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, c'est moi qui est réussie à m'échapper !**

- **Caroline, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues tu étais la seule à t'être fait mordre !** répliqua Elena, ce qui fit sourire son amie. **J'imagine que tu as trouvé Klaus ?**

- **Oui et ...** réussit à dire Caroline avant qu'Elena ne la coupe.

- **Tu as pu venir jusqu'en Nouvelles-Orléans ?! Comment as-tu fait ?**

- **Et bien disons que s'il y avait eu plus de kilomètres à faire je ne serais plus là ! Et que Klaus est tombé au bon moment et moi au bon endroit**, sourit Caroline à Klaus. **Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois enfuie ?**

- **Comme d'habitude Caroline**, souffla Elena. **Il nous a laissé repartir. Heureusement nous avions repris quelques forces.**

- **Elena, il faut que Damon et toi vous partiez ! **

- **Pour aller où ? Et puis, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de Stefan.**

- **Je sais bien Elena ... Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Silas nous a fait trop souffrir !**

- **Je ne sais pas quoi faire Caroline. Sans Bonnie ...** se coupa Elena, se remémorrant son amie disparue. **Sans sorcière c'est impossible. C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu es pu t'échapper. Tu es plus en sécurité avec Klaus qu'avec nous.**

- **Justement Klaus peut surement nous aider. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber Elena !**

- **Et que comptez-vous faire ? Silas est bien plus fort que nous tous !** répondit Elena, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Klaus.

- **Nous allons y réfléchir, on va trouver une solution. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas Elena, je vous le promets**, certifia Caroline.

- **Merci Caroline, rappelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau ...**

- **Fais attention à toi Elena**, finit Caroline, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Caroline avait finit la conversation assise sur le lit, Klaus appuyé contre le bureau. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et elle laissa sa tête se poser contre son épaule. Elle poussa un long soupir et tenta de contenir ses larmes. Klaus était perdu dans ses pensées quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique.

- **Quoi ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Je crois savoir ce qu'il nous reste à faire ... **

* * *

_Alors, alors ?! Pas trop de Klaroline dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien savoir comment Damon et Elena s'en étaient sortis ;)  
Reviews please ! Vos avis m'intéressent !_  
_Le chapitre 3 devrait être moins long à attendre. A très bientôt :)_


	3. Chapter 3 - New Orleans

Chers lecteurs, un grand merci pour vos reviews, je note les quelques demandes ou espérances quant à la suite de l'histoire. A noter que je ne suis pas la série dans mon histoire, j'écris ma propre fiction.  
Voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

- **C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Caroline en se levant du lit.

Klaus sourit. Il se leva à son tour et lui prit la main.

- **Rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter pour le moment.**

- **Klaus !**

- **Caroline, je te promets qu'on ira les sauver. Mais pas pour le moment**, expliqua l'hybride. **Tu es encore trop fragile pour ça, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner là-bas, il te faut un peu de temps pour te remettre avant.**

- **Mais ...** se coupa Caroline lorsque Klaus lui fit mine de laisser tomber. **Ok ...** souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent là un moment, Caroline se perdit dans ce regard bleu acier qui lui avait tant manqué. Klaus la fixait également. Il soupira et prit la parole.

- **Viens avec moi, j'ai des choses à te montrer,** sourit-il en l'attirant vers la porte.

Il la conduisit hors de la maison et lui fit découvrir la ville. Caroline était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. La Nouvelle-Orléans était vraiment superbe. Ils se promenèrent une bonne heure avant de finalement s'arrêter au bar de Cami. Ils s'installèrent à une table et entamèrent la conversation.

- **La Nouvelle-Orléans est vraiment magnifique Klaus !** s'exprima Caroline.

- **Je t'avais dit que ça te plairait.** Lui aussi était aux anges. Il pouvait même dire que pour une fois, il était heureux.

Il y eu une petite pause où chacun remettait son esprit en place. Mais une question traversa celui de Caroline. Devait-elle demander ?

- **Et euh ...** commença-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Klaus fronça les sourcils.

- **Oui ?**

- **Comment va Hayley ?**

Klaus ne s'y attendait pas, mais fut réjouit de savoir que Caroline s'inquiètait pour son enfant. Oui, pas pour Hayley, cela ne l'étonnait pas d'ailleurs ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

- **Elle va bien. Les sorcières sont là pour la protéger, Elijah et Rebekah également.** J'ai appris à mieux la connaitre et elle n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le crois. Disons que nous voulons juste qu'il n'arrive rien à notre enfant, expliqua-t-il.

Caroline déglutit. Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Mais elle ne signifie rien, Caroline, tu sais bien, affirma Klaus.

Caroline leva la tête et sourit. Cami fit alors son apparition.

- **Klaus,** commença-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme, l'air triste même.

- **Bonjour Cami,** sourit-il. **Permet-moi de te présenter Caroline**, dit-il en la désignant.

Caroline sourit aimablement à Cami, ne comprenant pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait, ou plutôt qui elle était pour Klaus. Quant à Cami, dès que Klaus avait prononcé le mot "_Caroline_", son visage s'était illuminé.

- **Caroline ! C'est un plaisir ! **s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- **C'est un plaisir également**, répondit Caroline tout en questionnant Klaus du regard.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- **Je peux enfin rencontrer la mystérieuse Caroline qui tourmente ce cher Klaus.**

Caroline devint toute rouge et Klaus n'osait même plus lever la tête. Sentant qu'elle venait de semer le trouble, Cami hocha la tête, gênée:

- **Je reviens tout de suite,** dit-elle en se retournant vers le bar.

Caroline et Klaus étaient encore plus gênés. Aucun mot ni même un regard ne fut échangé pendant les 30 secondes qui suivirent le départ de Cami. Alors Caroline se mit à rire nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle devait réagir dans cette situation. En entendant son rire, Klaus avait (enfin) relevé la tête et se mit lui aussi à esquisser un sourire. ll se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de Cami à Caroline et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de le lui dire.

- **J'ai rencontré Cami quand je suis revenu ici la première fois**. **Disons qu'elle m'a permi d'avancer et de comprendre certaines choses. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé,** expliqua Klaus. **Elle a un lourd passé, tout n'a pas été très simple dans sa vie. Elle est vraiment adorable ! Je pense que vous vous entrendrez très bien.**

**- Si tu le dis ... **répondit simplement Caroline. En fait, elle s'était arrêter à "adorable". Ah la jalousie ! Quel vilain mot ! _**Moi jalouse ? Certainement pas ! **_pensa Caroline.

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être sweetheart,** sourit Klaus qui trouvait la situation amusante.

- **Pardon ?** demanda Caroline, confuse.

- **Tu penses trop fort, love, **répondit-t-il en jettant un coup d'oeil vers le bar, derrière Caroline.

Caroline roula des yeux.

- **Mais qui dit jalousie dit attachement, préoccupation** ... commença Klaus qui prenait plaisir à embêter Caroline au sujet de ses sentiments pour lui.

- **Klaus !** le prévient-t-elle.

Mais l'hybride n'y preta aucune intention et continua:

- **Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. En plus Cami est ...**

- **Klaus arrête ! Je m'en fiche de cette ... huh pétasse !** s'énerva Caroline en se levant de sa chaise pour sortir du bar.

Klaus fut sans voie pendant une fraction de secondes, Cami se trouvait derrière la chaise de Caroline, un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation, et ne trouvait rien à dire non plus. Klaus se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cami, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et sortit du bar.

Une fois dans la rue, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Caroline, qui marchait les bras croisés.

- **Ne sois pas fâché, love, c'était juste pour rire,** dit-il pour essayer d'appaiser les tensions.

Caroline se retourna d'un coup et Klaus en fit de même pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

- **Et bien moi ça ne me fait pas rire !** rétorqua la jeune vampire.

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour partir mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il la fixa un moment avant de s'adresser à Klaus.

- **Marcel,** dit Klaus d'un ton calme et sérieux.

- **Klaus,** répondit Marcel en souriant, **tu ne fais pas les présentations ?**

Klaus s'avança alors et se plaça entre Marcel et Caroline, comme pour la protéger. _**Mais la protéger de quoi ?**_ pensa Caroline.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, faites-moi part de vos impressions :)

Concernant le Klami: je n'aime pas du tout ! (et bah oui Klaroline avant tout :p) Désolé pour ceux qui l'apprécient ... Je préfère une relation plutôt amicale entre les deux, du genre une "meilleure amie" pour Klaus. J'espère que c'est là qu'ils nous amèneront aussi dans la série et qu'ils ne laisseront pas tomber le Klaroline ...

Un peu plus d'explications dans les chapitres suivants !  
A très bientôt ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Marcel & the Witches

HELLO tout le monde ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mo histoire et j'espère vous satisfaire jusqu'à la fin :)  
L'épisode 5 de The Originals était super ! Même si je trouve que pour une fois on n'a pas beaucoup vu Klaus, en fait y a eu pleins de scènes différentes et c'était vraiment bien :) Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé vous ?  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

- **Klaus ! Klaus attend ! **cria Caroline. Klaus marchait vite et elle courait presque pour le rattraper. **Tu peux m'expliquer ? Qui c'est lui ?**

Klaus fit demi-tour et sans lui adresser un regard, la pris par la main et continua son chemin. Mais Caroline ne se laissait pas faire et enleva brutalement sa main de sa poigne, ce qui les fit stopper dans leur course. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit des explications. L'hybride soupira:

- **C'est une longue histoire ...**

- **J'ai tout mon temps !**

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Klaus reprit la parole.

- **Marcel est dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu t'en approches Caroline, **dit-il sérieusement.

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- **Caroline ! **grogna Klaus devant son manque de réaction. Il voulait être sûr que le message soit bien passé et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle hocha la tête.

- **Hum hum ... **

- **Bien, **finit-il en repartant.

Elle resta suspicieuse quelques secondes, comprenant que Klaus ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos de Marcel. Elle courut alors pour le rejoindre et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Rebekah était assise tranquillement dans le salon, son regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- **Chère soeur ! J'espère que tu avances dans les recherches !** s'exclama Klaus.

Rebekah tourna lentement la tête.

- **Cher frère ! **sourit-elle faussement, toujours un peu en colère contre lui. **J'avance oui et plutôt bien. **

Caroline passa derrière Klaus et avança dans la pièce lentement.

**- Caroline, **l'appela Rebekah. **Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça mais ... Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.**

Caroline hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit timidement, surprise. Rebekah reporta son intention sur son frère.

- **J'ai vu Sophie aujourd'hui. Elle a quelques informations concernant** **l'arme secrète de Marcel.**

Klaus fronça les sourcils, soudain interessé.

- **Elle suppose que l'arme n'est pas un "quoi" mais plutôt un "qui",** continua Rebekah. Elle fit une pause en dévisageant son frère, alors que celui-ci essayait de remettre ses idées en place, quant à l'arme secrète de Marcel. **Tu devrais aller la voir, elle t'en dira plus, **finit l'Originelle en quittant la pièce, mais Klaus la rappela.

- **Où est Hayley ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Dans sa chambre, elle doit se reposer,** répondit-elle simplement avant de repartir.

Klaus réfléchissa un instant, un doigt posé sous son menton. Caroline, ennuyée, commença à se promener dans le salon, détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce.

- **Je pense qu'on devrait rendre une petite visite à Sophie, sweetheart,** expliqua Klaus.

Ils partirent alors rejoindre la sorcière. Caroline fut étonnée de se retrouver dans un cimetière, surtout lorsque la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, et non pas dans une de ces charmantes petites maisons qu'ont les sorcières. Ils trouvèrent Sophie près de la tombe de sa soeur, un grimoire posé dessus.

- **Sophie Devereaux**, appela Klaus.

Sophie se leva d'un coup, un peu surprise de voir l'hybride à une heure pareille.

- **Klaus, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? **demanda-t-elle en passant de Klaus à Caroline.

- **Oh, voici Caroline,** répondit-il enthousiasmé.

Caroline décrocha un sourire.

- **Tu veux dire, Caroline comme ...** se coupa la sorcière devant le regard menaçant de Klaus.

- **Rebekah m'a parlé de tes découvertes. J'aurai aimé que tu m'en fasses part en premier, avant ma soeur,** dit-il.

Sophie marqua une courte pause.

- **Je pense que Marcel possède une sorcière, **déclara-t-elle.

Klaus leva les sourcils.

- **Je pense qu'il la retient captive quelque part et que c'est grâce à elle qu'il sait quand la magie est pratiquée. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien.**

- **Je trouve au contraire que c'est une hypothèse valable**, répondit Klaus. **Il ne me reste plus qu'à découvrir la vérité. **

- **Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?** demanda la sorcière.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, love,** sourit Klaus. **Je suis déjà sur le coup.**

**- Très bien, peut m'importe. Tant que tu tiens ta part du marché.**

**- Merci Sophie, **finit Klaus. **Viens love, on rentre.**

Caroline qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, échangea un sourire avec Sophie et suivit Klaus jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois le moteur en route, Caroline prit la parole:

**- Sophie à l'air plutôt gentille****. ****Mais pourquoi venir jusqu'au cimetière pour se parler ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit un peu moins ... effrayant ?**

- **Sophie est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans en premier lieu. Enfin, à cause de sa soeur. Elle et les autres sorcières ont lancé un sort à Hayley. Je dois les aider à abattre Marcel et Hayley et le bébé auront la vie sauve. Sinon, elles les tuent. C'est ça le deal.**

- **Très bien, mais ça n'explique pas le cimetière.**

**- La tombe devant laquelle était Sophie, sa soeur est dedans,** balança Klaus. **Marcel l'a tué parce qu'elle avait pratiqué la magie. **

Caroline ne put répondre que par un "Oh".

- **Les sorcières ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenues ici. Marcel les a sous son contrôle et elles n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie, sous peine d'être humilié et tué devant tous les vampires qui obéissent au droit et à l'oeil à Marcel,** expliqua Klaus en se garant devant la maison.

Il se retourna vers Caroline.

- **Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à savoir Caroline, c'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention et que je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.**

- **Non bien sûr, je ... je ne te quitterais pas**, sourit-elle.

Klaus le lui rendit et ils sortirent de la voiture.

- **Il faut que j'aille voir Hayley,** commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte. **Tu veux venir ?**

Caroline hésita. Hayley ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses meilleurs amis. Néanmoins elle s'était fait la réflexion plusieurs fois qu'Hayley ne devait pas être si horrible que ça et que ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu.

- **Oui,** répondit-elle.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, faites-moi part de vos ressentis ;)  
A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 - I Know What You Mean

Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !  
Deuxièment, je voulais passé une sorte de petit message: _je sais quand ce moment pour les très grands fans du Klaroline (et j'espère qu'il y en a beaucoup) ça n'est pas super ... Mais s'il vous plait n'abandonnez pas ! On l'aura un jour notre Klaroline ! Il n'est pas mort ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ne l'abandonnez pas, soutenez-le jusqu'au bout ! Il y a de très bons blogs Klaroline sur Tumblr que vous pouvez suivre si vous êtes un grand fan (à moins que que ce ne soit déjà le cas) et je sais que c'est en parti grâce à eux que je continue à résister ! Il y a eu aussi deux interviews qui parlaient du Klaroline en positif, qui m'ont un peu remonté le moral ! Je ferai passer les liens si ça intéresse :)_  
Voila, il fallait juste que je le dise ... ça fait du bien ^^

Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 **_

Klaus frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, Caroline derrière lui. Il entra et vit Hayley assise sur le lit, un livre dans les mains.

- **Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?** demanda Klaus en s'approchant du lit.

Hayley leva les yeux, elle avait l'air d'avoir plutôt bonne mine, même si son visage était cerné, un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut Caroline et la peur prit le dessus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, perdue.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, Caroline ne te fera aucun mal,** la rassura Klaus.

Hayley se détendit un peu mais resta concentré sur Caroline, effrayée. Caroline soupira et ses yeux se baladèrent sur l'imposant ventre d'Hayley. Elle croisa les bras et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors la pleine lune brillait et le bébé vampire se demanda pourquoi Hayley ne s'était pas transformée. Elle supposa que les louves ne se tranformaient pas lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes, probablement pour éviter le moindre problème avec le bébé.  
Klaus s'assit au bord du lit, recherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- **Je vais bien,** dit la louve. **Le bébé ne m'a pas trop épuisé aujourd'hui.**

Klaus sourit.

Caroline se sentit de trop dans la pièce et elle aurait aimée s'éclipser pour laisser les deux parents seuls. Mille questions traversèrent son esprit à ce moment-là. Comment allaient-ils gérer tout cela ? Quelle relation allait se développer entre Klaus et Hayley ? Après tout, ils allaient être unis à jamais à cause du bébé ... Caroline frisonna. Elle devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Klaus ...

Klaus donnait quotidiemment un peu de son sang à Hayley, pour éviter que le bébé ne la vide de ses forces. Mais même avec ça, Hayley s'épuisait un peu plus chaque jour. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pour elle jusqu'à la naissance. Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle subissait tout ça. S'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter ce jour-là rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. Mais depuis, Klaus avait appris à connaître Hayley et à l'accepter au sein de sa famille, juste la mère de son enfant, une amie en quelques sortes. Rien d'autre.  
De toute manière, son coeur était déjà pris ...

Klaus conduisit ensuite Caroline vers sa chambre, lui expliquant que la sienne ne se trouvait pas loin et qu'elle avait sa propre salle de bain. Caroline admira la chambre, le style lui plaisait énormément. Pendant son admiration, Klaus lui avait apporté quelques vetêments et autres affaires qu'il alla placer dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il découvrit Caroline étendue sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air songeuse. Il sourit.

- **Fatigué, love ?**

- **Je crois bien,** dit-elle avant de bailler. Elle se releva et Klaus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- **Donc, si je comprend bien,** reprit-elle. **Tu es revenu ici parce que les sorcières veulent que tu neutralises Marcel, contre quoi elles protègeront Hayley et le bébé.**

Klaus aquiesça.

- **Et si tu ne les aides pas, elles tueront Hayley.**

- **C'est tout à fait ça.**

Caroline soupira et se laissait retomber sur le lit.

- **Klaus,** l'appela-t-elle. **Qui est REELLEMENT Marcel ?**

L'hybride ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- **C'est le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans**, commença Klaus.** Enfin, proprement dit, le roi des vampires, ou de toutes les créatures supernaturelles. La vérité est que, c'est moi qui l'ait transformé. Il était mon protégé, mon élève, mon apprenti. Je l'ai rencontré les toutes premières fois où Rebekah, Elijah et moi avions commencé à nous établir ici. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque. Je l'ai pratiquement élevé.**

Caroline fut touchée par ses paroles.

- **Elijah et Rebekah ont tout de suite pensé que grâce à lui je pouvais trouver ma rédemption, être sauvé. Mais il s'est rapproché de Rebekah, ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment plu, et à partir de là nous avons commencé à nous éloigner. Ensuite je l'ai transformé mais nous avons dû fuir la ville; Michael nous avait retrouver . Nous avions cru qu'il avait péri lors de l'attaque et je n'ai jamais eu aucun signe de sa part durant toutes ces années. Et aujourd'hui je reviens, découvre ce qu'il est devenu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir trahi,** finit-il, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Caroline se rapprocha de lui et mis la main sur son épaule. A son contact, Klaus se raidit un peu.

- **Je suis désolée ... **murmura Caroline.

Klaus lui sourit. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et se perdit dans son regard perçant. Mais elle baissa les yeux, timide.

- **Tu m'as manqué tu sais,** avoua-t-elle. Elle releva la tête. Ils échangèrent alors un long sourire et Klaus la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et Caroline ferma les yeux, se rendant compte à quel point c'était bon et à quel point ils en avaient besoin.

- **Il est tard. Tu ferais mieux de dormir**, chuchota Klaus en desserrant son emprise. **On en reparlera demain.**

- **Bien sûr,** sourit Caroline. **Bonne nuit Klaus.**

- **Bonne nuit love.**

Caroline alla alors se changer et revint se coucher dans son lit. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, se remémorrant tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle était maintenant persuadée de ses sentiments pour Klaus, et ne tarderait pas à lui faire savoir. Mais elle s'inquiètait aussi pour Elena et espérait que tout allait bien à Mystic Falls.

* * *

Reviews ? ;)


End file.
